


In the Dark

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [15]
Category: The Grimnoir Chronicles - Larry Correia
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which Crow is an evil bastard.prompt: electrocution





	In the Dark

Sullivan opens his eyes to an inky blackness, and it dawns on him that it’s entirely possible that he’s dead.

That illusion is ruined the second he hears cursing next to him. _There’s no swearing in Heaven_ , he thinks, a stab of heartache tightening his chest as he thinks of Jimmy. He ignores it, and starts trying to orient himself properly.

Sullivan pulls at the bare wire securing him to the chair. “Lance?”

“Yeah?” Lance’s voice echoes across the dark room.

“Just checking.”

As their eyes adjust to the light level, they can turn slightly to survey the room where they’re being held. It’s a spartan cell, with no windows and a single solid door. The only light source is the cracks around the door. A whirring noise is emanating from the corner, and Sullivan is starting to get a sneaking suspicion of what’s causing it.

He reaches out to test his hypothesis, and swears.

The Dymaxion Nullifier is preventing them from accessing the Power. Not that Lance’s would have been terribly useful at the moment, but being cut off from the Power was unsettling, even if it wasn’t going to help.

“Buckminster Fuller is going to regret ever inventing and selling that thing,” Sullivan says through gritted teeth.

“Yeah? I think _we’re_ regretting this more,” Lance snarls. “I mean, there’s really not many ways this could get worse for us right now.”

“Don’t count on it,” Sullivan says. He reaches out for the Power again, with the expected result -- nothing. “The nullifier isn’t going to run out of power any time soon.”

“Well, fix it,” Lance says. “You’re the inhumanly strong one even without your Power. I’m not even a whole person.”

Sullivan breathes out. “How am I supposed to move? We got knocked out and _tied up_ , Lance. I’m in exactly the same position as you.”

Suddenly, footsteps echo in the hallway near them. They both immediately fall silent, and exchange glances as the key turns in the lock. _One, two, three_ , and Crow steps in. “Gentlemen,” he says, a grotesque smile stretching his mouth. “I have some… questions for you.”

“Fuck off,” Lance spits.

Crow turns to Sullivan. “And you?”

“Yeah,” Sullivan agrees. He’s not a fan of conversing with his captors, never has been. But if that means stalling until he or Lance can come up with an escape route, he’ll just have to suck it up. “That sounds about right.”

“Well,” Crow says, that smile still stretching eerily across his face, “we’ll just have to change your tune.” He nods to someone outside the room, and in comes what appears to be a very large metal lunchbox.

_A battery. He’s going to shock us into submission,_ Sullivan thinks, and shoots Lance a look that says _we’ve got to get out of here_.

But outwardly, he doesn’t react. Lance laughs, a hysteric edge to it. They both know what’s coming next, what they’re going to be subjected to. 

Crow pulls a wire from the lunchbox and clamps it around Sullivan’s wrist. “Now,” he says, “talk to me.”

Sullivan tunes him out. 


End file.
